zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Wild Episode 35
Beautiful Woman who controls the eye's thread is the thirty-fifth episode of Zoids: Wild. It first aired in Japan on March 09, 2019. Overview This episode introduces a new Zoid, the Spideath and it's partner, Yokan. The episode starts with Gyoza, Onigiri and Penne coming down with allergies, so Salt and Arashi go into town to find medicine. However, when they get there they realise they forgot to bring money. It would be too long to travel back and get it. A kind old man decides to help them out, in exchange he wants one of them to help guard a treasure from a thief. Arashi agrees and they arrive at a large mansion. Salt and Arashi can't decide who should guard the treasure, so they decided to have a match to determine who should stay, and who should return to the others. The old man suggests their match be based on eating. He gives them two plates of food, but sabotages Salt's with hot sauce. As such, Salt returns to the others and Arashi is left to guard. That night, the thief returns and Arashi wakes to find the chest he was guarding, floating off out the window. Arashi follows and runs into a girl riding the Spideath, a new spider-type Zoid. The illusion of floating was done by using the spider Zoids's silk. Arashi retrieves the treasure and returns to the mansion. The next day, Arashi goes with the old man, only to be led into a trap. The man was trying to capture Arashi for the reward, and sent him straight into Death Metal's base. The Liger is disabled and Arashi is pinned by Drake's subordinates (Happy, Lucky, etc). Along with a new Death Metal foe. Arashi slips out and while looking for a way to free the liger overhears some researchers talking about the Death Metal keys. Before he can hear more, he is captured again. But just as quickly he's saved by the Spideath's silk. It turns out that Yokan isn't an enemy. She knew of Arashi and despise Death Metal for destroying her village. She helps him retrieve the liger. Arashi promptly defeats most of the forces using his Wild Blast. When it's just the commander left, Yokan intervenes and unleashes the Spideath's Wild Blast. She promptly defeats him. However, she doesn't let the commander go even after disabling his Zoid. He was responsible for destroying her village. Arashi tells her to stop, he tells her if she goes on she'll be just like Death Metal. They then escape and that night destroy the chest from earlier. She claims it was to do with weapons for Death Metal. Arashi offers her a freedom badge. She responds saying she can't join the team just yet, but takes the badge none the less. She says if Arashi needs her, she'll be there. Trivia * This episode is a good example of the unique "Z boys" that make up the death metal forces. Despite looking similar, each Raptor pilot is unique, ones with similar hair style have different body weight, for example. Category:Wild Episode